


Hello! My Name is Jack!

by flightoftheseraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Jack Kline, Fluff, Gen, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/pseuds/flightoftheseraph
Summary: Sam takes Jack on his very first trip to the grocery store and he learns something new.





	Hello! My Name is Jack!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back and finally posting again! This is a story that I've had been meaning to write for a long time based on what I beleive to be [my most popular post on tumblr](https://flightoftheseraph.tumblr.com/post/182799864384/im-convinced-that-jack-learned-to-wave-from-sam)

They left the bunker before the sun had even begun to rise. The morning was cold and Jack zipped up his brand new hoodie. There were birds singing and the sky looked alight with colours. They took a light blue pickup truck. It looked worn, but Jack liked it. Jack buckled with a smile.

He was happy to finally be out of the Bunker. It helped to take his mind off everything else.

The drive to the store was calming. Sam let Jack pick the radio station, he wasn't sure why kind of music he liked. He picked a happy sounding song and grinned, proud of his choice. 

Sam grinned, "Well this is a grocery store, you can buy anything you like here," Jack nodded, he wanted to ask so many questions but luckily Sam explained. He told Jack about money and how people worked to earn it to pay for things like food or clothes. Jack felt slightly bad for what he did at the police station. 

Sam was quick to reassure, "It's okay Jack it was your first day on Earth and you didn't know." 

Jack still felt guilty, "I'm sorry," he brushed the hair out of his eyes staring up at Sam. 

The grocery store was overwhelming to Jack. He felt like there was too much happening. So much light and sound. Too much colour that felt far too bright. Jack stared at Sam for reassurance and Sam's soft smile eased his nerves. 

Sam grabbed one, "Would you like to push the cart?"Jack was nervous he might screw up but he wanted to be helpful and useful of course.

Sam leads the way by explaining the different sections. There was so much food, even more than the vending machine at the police station. He was glad that Sam was here, there were too many choices to make, he felt overwhelmed by the pressure to pick just a few. 

Sam eventually filled up their cart. Jack picked out some foods he thought would be interesting (like cookies, toaster waffles and apples) He grabbed a bag of goldfish and apple sauce. Sam explained all the snack foods he liked and Jack listened intently. Sam walked over to the frozen section and began to pick out foods for them to cook later. Jack nodded - staying close by Sam's side as they walked. 

When he was staring at Sam. He was waved at a woman Jack didn't know. He held up his hand and shook it and the woman returned the new gesture. Jack tilted his head - curious as he watched the exchange.

They had a short conversation and then Sam put his hand up again and goodbye. 

Jack blinked and tried to copy it. He held his hand up and swung it back and forth. As Sam walked back towards him, a bunch of green vegetables in his arms. 

From there it was a short trip to gather the other groceries. They got to the cashier who seemed to be rather unhappy. Why was she frowning? Jack wanted to ask but he knew it might be rude. 

Jack thought back to earlier, seeing how Sam waved to the women he knew - he knew it was much more polite to greet someone nicely you didn't know - so he did just that, offering a wave like Sam had done. 

Jack titled his head, and he waved at the cashier. "Hello!" She smiled as she rang their items through. Jack waved again as they left - Sam couldn't hide his smile as they left the store.

The rest of the day continued. They both went to various stores and Jack tried his best to be polite. A lot of people looked so sad or upset and he tried his best to cheer them up. Sometimes when he waved, people smiled back, it was nice to be able to make people happy without thinking he had to use his powers,

It helped to ease his own pain. The goodness and brightness of the world made him think of Castiel. He felt alone and lost in the world. He turned to Sam and followed closely behind him as they walked from store to store. The glowing energy from Sam's soul shone brightly, like the sunshine in the early morning. It made Jack think of Castiel's grace - it made him feel safe and hopeful.

After many visits, they drove home. Sam helped him carefully as he read the instructions on the back of the box of the dinosaur chicken nuggets they'd bought. 

Sam showed him how to set the oven timer and he carefully placed all the frozen nuggets so they'd fit on the tray together.

"Done!" He announced, Sam chuckled. 

"Okay now we just - put them in the oven and wait," While they waited they put away the food that didn't go in the fridge.

"Eventually we can teach you how to cook but these are always a safe bet," Sam said with a smile. 

Jack smiled back, he really enjoyed this day and he was happy, "I like dinosaur nuggets" he proclaimed as he bit into one. Sam laughed again, it was only his first week being alive but he felt he was learning and getting better at being the boy his mother could be proud of.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to write a sequel possibly, maybe with Jack learning how to use utensils or something else really adorable ❤
> 
> Again thank you for reading! ❤


End file.
